


Phanniemay 2016

by EchoGhost



Series: Phanniemay & Dannymay Challenges [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Amity Park Is Strange (Danny Phantom), Amity Park: A Nice Place To Live, But the one with the secret doesn't know it happened, Fentonworks, Folklore, Gen, History of Amity Park, Identity Reveal, Interviews, Introspection, One Shot Collection, Origins, Phanniemay 2016 (Danny Phantom), Pop Star AU, Road Trips, School Dances, Science, Singer Danny Fenton, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGhost/pseuds/EchoGhost
Summary: The 2016 Phanniemay challenge
Series: Phanniemay & Dannymay Challenges [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847095
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Day 01 - Origins

**Author's Note:**

> What gave the Fenton’s the idea that there even was a ghost dimension anyway?

“But where did they come from?” That was the simplest way to pose her graduate thesis. Everyone had a basic knowledge of what a ghost was, despite the non-believer aspect. Although the _where_ _was what she really wanted to know, along with her two lab partners of course._

__

Before she met Jack and Vlad she thought she was the only one serious enough about this “para-science”. Everyone else in her class seemed to only be there for the thrill of it, she was there for science. 

__

Her labmates worked together to come up with the theory that ghosts did not in fact come from our world, but a parallel one. Now if only they could prove it.

__

It took research, field studies, and even more research, but eventually they came to the conclusion that there were natural portals that connected to two dimensions, but they seemed to operate in the purest form of random Maddie had ever encountered. The lack of order and regularity was not helpful.

__

And then Jack had the most brilliant idea, “Why not just make a machine that can bust through to the other side?”

__

Why not indeed.

__


	2. Day 02 - FentonWorks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny reflects on what FentonWorks means to him.

This place has many names.

Familiar. Safe.

He grew up in this house, he slept here (most nights) and all his stuff was here. Having the ecto-shield and all the defenses was... nice. Well, when it wasn’t used against him anyway.

Business. Dangerous.

His parents worked at home, in the basement lab, in the rooftop ops center, at the kitchen table. They invented all the gear he used daily, and nightly.

It was also the same gear he had to avoid.

And the portal? It was about as helpful as it was hurtful. Holding enemies and friends, it gave him his powers... maybe killed him a little.

But it was home and he couldn’t imagine it any other way.


	3. Day 03 - Roadtrip [Pop Star AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny wonders how his dual identity hasn’t been discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the Pop Star AU by Kikaiz of Tumblr. AKA everything is the same except instead of being a struggling high school student he’s an up-and-coming pop sensation!

He had been on tour for months now and he was still surprised that no one had figured out that he was a superhero.

It’s not like he was stupid about it, he had duplication down pretty well so he could save the day and rock the show at the same time, no sweat. But still, every time Phantom appeared Fenton had a show in that city, surely someone would notice.

Despite his better instincts, he decided to finally do it... to Google himself. Selves? To his surprise, he did find something about him and Phantom, but not what he was expecting.

Apparently, there was a brief article that was in some independent newspaper that ended up getting a lot of attention from his fans from that area that then spread it via the internet. Where in they have all decided to agree that the reason Phantom shows up near his shows is because Phantom is his number one fan and that he wants to make sure that he is safe, and that’s why he’s following the tour.

He could work with that.


	4. Day 04 - Ember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interviews are just a part of fame.

“So Ms. McLain,” the interviewer started.

“Oh please, call me Ember.”

“Right Ember, how could I forget?” he joked “sorry bad joke.”

She rolled her eyes, “whatever.”

“Anyway, thank you for agreeing to meet up with me”

“No problem”

“So, a lot of us are wondering, what exactly inspired your hit ‘Remember’? Is there a true heartbreak in your past or is this a very convincing fiction?”

“I see you aren’t wasting any time with small talk.” She joked before answering, “But yes actually there is a true story behind the song.”

“Would you mind telling us the story? Who was it that couldn’t remember you?”

“I-” she paused, mouth still open in mid-speech.  _ Who was it that couldn’t remember her? Who had it been? What was his name again? _ Her eyes searched as if his name might be written on the walls of the cafe or on the sidewalk underfoot.

“Ember?”

“Gosh this is so embarrassing, I feel like such a dipstick” she chided herself.

“What is it?”

“I just forgot  _ his _ name. Guess that’s pretty good revenge hu?” they both laughed at the irony.

“Well, I guess the only way to say it now is that the song is about my ex. He had been cheating on me and I only found out because he called me by  _ her _ name.” or at least she thought that’s how it went...

“Ouch, that must have been a rough time for you.”

“Yeah, but that’s all in the past. Now it feels like I’m living a whole new life, I barely even remember how cruddy I used to feel. ” 

“Well, that’s good to hear. How’s about we finish this up with a fun a question.”

“Shoot”

“What’s your favorite part about performing?”

“Oh, that’s an easy one! It’s when the whole audience is chanting my name. All that energy just flowing from the crowd, there’s nothing like it.”

“That sounds like a special kind of high.”

“Oh yeah, the best!”

“So your drug-free then?” he asked with a smirk.

“Other than the crowd? Yeah, I don’t see the point.”


	5. Day 05 - Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has some thoughts on the first dance of the year.

The Dance was coming up and there was every reason in the world  _ not _ to go.

The music would suck, she didn’t like 90% of her classmates and because she had to open her big stupid mouth Danny was going with that vile creature known as Paulina. Not that she was jealous of that, it’s just her friend deserves better.

And yet.... she  _ really _ wanted to go. She had already convinced her parents to buy her this really cool dress and who cares if most of the songs would be lame, requesting music was always an option. And she was pretty sure the dark and the party lights would be too distracting for her classmates to do anything too annoying.

Now if only someone would ask her, because who wants to go alone, right?


	6. Day 06 - Wes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How exactly did Wes figure Danny’s secret anyway?

It was easy for Wes to trace back to where it all began.

He had come in late to the locker room after gym because he had helped Ms. Tetslaff clean up the equipment in the weight room. He had just finished up changing when he heard someone come barging in.

Wes perked up to see that Fenton kid run past and mutter something about ghosts? The redhead rolled his eyes and went to go ask what was going on because if there was a ghost attack going on out there he’d like to know so he didn’t walk right into it.

Wes rounded the corner of lockers and was blinded by a flash of blue-white lights. By the time he blinked the spots out of his eyes, he found himself alone. Somehow Fenton had entered the room and disappeared. 

* * *

At first, he didn’t really think much of it, weird stuff happens at the school now that ghosts are real, and Fenton was a weirdo from he had heard. Who knows maybe he hadn’t seen him run in at all and the light fixture blew? Despite the light never going out...

* * *

It wasn’t until a few weeks later that it all started to make sense. The team had just won the last game, by one amazing free throw shot in the final seconds thrown by yours truly, and the guys went to the Nasty Burger to celebrate. Everything was fine up until all the boxes in the place flew into the air, the cold metal napkin container smacked him right in the face, instant bloody nose.

With no napkins to use, Wes quickly bee-lined to the bathroom and hoped there was some toilet paper or paper towels that he could use. He forgot the Nasty Burger had air-dryers, so he made his way into the nearest stall and locked himself in. of course this stall was out of paper, so he just sat on the tank of the toilet and let the blood just flow into the bowl below him.

While he waited for the ghost fight to be over he wondered how he was supposed to get blood out of his jersey. As long as the attack got coverage on the news tonight he probably wouldn’t get in too much trouble with his dad for the mess. It’s not like it was the first time he’d gotten a little bloody up.

He was about to leave the stall when he heard a strange sound, like a cold wind rushing through bare trees. Which was not only out of place but out of season.

Wes paused and heard a voice, “Stupid Box Ghost. Why do you always have to make such a mess? Can’t I just have, like ten minutes to myself?” the voice echoed off the bathroom walls, but also itself, and it made Wes’s skin crawl. 

He pulled his feet back up onto the toilet seat and silently hoped that his converse wouldn’t slip in or that the ghost would find him. Then there was the light again, this time it wasn’t so bad with all the stalls in the way.

And stranger still, Fenton’s voice, “I hope my shake hasn’t melted too much. It’s just not nearly as good that way.”

After that is was all downhill for Wes Weston.


	7. Day 07 - Amity Park: A Nice Place To Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To quote a comment I got on this story when I posted it on FF.net; Amity Park needs some sort of curriculum to accommodate its ghost phenomenon.

The bus passed a friendly billboard; “Amity Park, A nice place to live!” it claimed with a smiling couple in front of their cookie-cutter suburban home.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, “It’s only nice if you’re a malevolent ghost.” She thought to herself, pulling her backpack closer to her chest. As long as there wasn’t another attack until after 5 th period she’d be fine. She had a very important Chemistry test today and she was not about to have wasted her chance to see Nathan at the movies last weekend because she studied for a test only for it to be canceled because of ghosts again.

Originally the test was last week but some ghost had flown through the Chem room and all the tests got destroyed before they could be handed out.

At first, it was great! She hadn’t actually studied for it the first time because she was watching the Oscars with her BFF Taylor and well, they said it was a study party...

If only she hadn’t of outed herself by saying she was glad she hadn’t wasted her time studying... that was the quickest grounding she ever experienced.

And then to make if bad to worse, it was that weekend that Nathan had FINALLY asked her out, and she had to decline.

Why did ghosts have to be real during her senior year? She was almost out of this stupid town, but if school kept getting canceled and evacuated she’d never graduate on time.


	8. Day 08 - Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny tries to have a nice time off.

_ This _ was just what he needed. A break from the ecto-blasts and bone-breaking body slams. To be free of all the stress of being on time and test deadlines. A sense of relief, instead of the chill of his Ghost Sense.

The relaxing feelings of vacation lasted about 3 hours before he started to feel anxious. After weeks and weeks of near-constant fighting and then to face all of this peace? Was this a trap? Months of catastrophes and now he was just supposed to relax and do whatever?

He needed to get back home, like now. Vlad could be plotting some gross scheme to steal his mom again or maybe just the box ghost was terrorizing the post office? With his luck, it could just as easily be both.

“Danny please don’t tell me you are going to be like this all weekend,” Tucker asked his eyes not staring at his PDA, for the moment.

“What? No! Be like what? I’m fine. I’m not being like anything.”

“Wow,” Sam slow clapped in mock amazement, “Hey Tuck, remember that time Danny became an excellent liar?

“No.”

“Me neither.” She crossed her arms and glared disapprovingly at Danny.

“Oh, ha-ha guys, such wonderful friends I have.” He chided sarcastically leaning back against the wall.

“Oh come on, we came on this super fun vacation to the city for the weekend, that was  _ your _ idea remember, and now you’re being weird.”

Danny slummed more into the wall, a small portion of him using intangibility to actually be partway in the wall so he could be in an even deeper slouch. “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry guys, it’s just that I’m used to being so busy and stressed out. Relaxing just feels... weird.”

“Must be a curse,” Tucker added simply.

“What?” both Sam and Danny turned fully to face Tucker, Danny unphasing out of the wall and floating slightly off his seat.

“You’re just not allowed to be a normal dude. Even when you’re chillin’ you’re gonna be stressin’.”


	9. Day 11 - Folklore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Citizens of Amity Park wonder who their spectral hero was in life, and they think they’ve figured it out by looking back at the town’s history.

Ever since it was first spotted, people wondered where it had come from. Why did it look the way it did, so young and in such a strange outfit? And why did it insist on saving people as it claims to do, amidst all the property damage?

Some people thought that with the dark suit it was a kid who had drowned in a scuba class and it wanted to keep people from suffering the same fate. But then others quickly debunked that by saying that the ghost wasn’t wearing any other scuba or swimming gear and it’s not like it only or usually showed up near water.

So then a few others thought that maybe The Fenton’s had something to do with it. Because they wore some pretty similar full-body suits... maybe the kid was an intern that got caught up in an accident or maybe it was a straight-up sacrifice for their weird cult pseudoscience! Of course, once the Fenton’s actually heard about this they, publicly and very loudly did everything in their power to prove that that wasn’t and never could happen.

For a while after that, the speculating and rumors got quiet. That is until a quick news interview with the ever-elusive Phantom said it was a high school student, almost like it still actually went to classes.

After that, the origin stories were everywhere. The one that ended up gaining the most traction was one a student had started by doing a homework assignment. The class had to write a paper on some of the town’s history and one of the students got the school as their topic. It turned out through their, surprisingly thorough, research that the current school is not the first version of the building. The first version of the school had burned down in the early 1900s. During the fire, it seemed all had escaped the blaze nearly unscathed, until they heard the cries of a lone student still trapped inside. The Fire Department was still on its way so one brave boy, named Daniel Peters raced back in and saved the young girl. Unfortunately, he never made it back out.

Included with the paper was a class photo with Daniel circled. The boy was slender and had light hair, most likely blonde, but it was hard to tell for sure being a black and white photograph.

The running theory is that the Ghost Boy, Danny Phantom, is just the ghost of Daniel trying to keep the school and his fellow students safe. As for his choice in clothes, maybe that was the best he could remember himself looking after being burned alive.

For now, it seems that story seems to be the truth, unless of course, the hero of the town would stick around long enough for a real interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two is in [Phanniemay 2019 Day 03 Grave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182255/chapters/63713233).


	10. Day 24 - Music [Pop Star AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the advice of his agent Vlad, Danny writes a new song in hopes to make it big.

One day his agent, Vlad came to him and said, “Look, Daniel, if you really want to make it big you have to write a break-up song.”

“What? I have plenty of catchy tunes! Why do I specifically need a break-up song?”

“Because my boy,” the old man chided, “every great pop star has one. Love songs and heartbreak are what really fuels a singer.”

“You have so much to learn, little badger.” Vlad chucked and pat Danny on the shoulder, “just think back to your school days if you have to.”

And so he did. It took him most of the day and even after he had started he had to keep editing it, changing words to make a better flow, adding lines to make the song longer than a minute without just saying the chorus 57 times. Takes things out and adding them back in. But finally, he figured it out. He just hoped it wasn’t secretly garbage. 

The chorus started the song and set the mood.

_ I’m gonna haunt you baby _

_ Like a bad dream _

_ Like a nightmare come to life _

_ I’m gonna haunt you baby _

_ Like a bad dream _

_ Like a nightmare come to life _

_ You’re gonna wish you knew who to call  _

_ just to banish me tonight _

_ Get a preacher and a hunter _

_ You’ll have to catch and exercise me _

(Chorus)

_ but the best part is _

_ the best part is  _

_ that I’m not really there at all _

(Chorus)

_ It’s all in your head girl _

_ that’s just a shadow on the wall _

_ Just a trick of light _

_ Not me creepin’ down the hall _

(Chorus)

_ snappin’ pictures in the dark  _

_ Oujia out and bible ready _

_ Candles lit  _

_ and mirrors covered _

_ Get your salt out  _

_ grab your cross _

_ Every theory, myth and legend  _

_ Is gonna fail you quick, be steady _

(Chorus)

_ 1 2 3  _

_ What’s that sound in the attic? _

_ 4 5 6  _

_ What’s that hiding in the distance? _

_ 7 8 9  _

_ That a whisper or the wind? _

(Chorus)

_ Gonna haunt you _

_ Gonna haunt you babe _

_ Gonna haunt you _

_ Gonna haunt you babe _

_ Gonna haunt you _

_ Cuz you made a big mistake _

Danny looked over the lyrics one last time, singing the song just under his breath to get the timing just right. Once he was satisfied, he grabbed his mic and hit record. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I actually wrote out a song for this.


End file.
